


While You Were Out

by Helvirago



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-22
Updated: 2003-08-22
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helvirago/pseuds/Helvirago
Summary: Turnbull gets a message wrong.





	While You Were Out

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
While You Were Out

## While You Were Out

by Hel Virago

Disclaimer: I own the shoe store, but not the characters.

Author's Notes: ds_flashfiction kicks out the jams.

Story Notes: In response to the "telephone" challenge.

* * *

"Yeah?" 

"Ray?" 

"Fraser? Where are you?" 

"I've just gotten to the Consulate, Ray." 

"What?" 

"I said I've just arrived at the Consulate! This connection isn't very good, is it?" 

"Nah, I dropped the phone on the street outside the shoe store." 

"I'm sorry, you dropped it and now you're too sore?" 

"No, I... forget it. Look, did you get my message?" 

"Yes, Ray, I did. I do think perhaps this discussion would better have been held outside of working hours. As it is, I'm afraid Turnbull is listening outside the door." 

"Turnbull? What's he doing there?" 

"Well, he took the message, of course, Ray." 

"What? I gave the message to Frannie." 

"Oh. Oh, that's rather... indiscreet, don't you think?" 

"What?" 

"I'm just not sure that leaving the message with Francesca was necessarily wise, Ray." 

"Mice? What are you -- look, never mind. You got the message, right?" 

"Yes, Ray, I did. I must say, I'm finding this a little abrupt -- " 

"Look, I don't have time to be all hearts and flowers, okay? I need you here!" 

"Ah. Well. I... I didn't realize that the request was so... that is to say, I thought perhaps it was more general than specific to me." 

"What, you thought I was gonna ask the entire Consulate? I think that might tip 'em off, Frase." 

"Well. I. You could give me a little time, perhaps, Ray, there are... rather a lot of implications to my taking such a sudden step, and I should like to--" 

"Fraser, come on! I know the Ice Queen doesn't like to let you out of her sight, but this is important here. Are you my partner or what?" 

"Well... Yes, Ray. Yes. I am. I... am." 

"Okay. So we on the same page here?" 

"Yes, Ray. Yes, I believe we are. I must say, I didn't... I never expected you to... I'm a little overwhelmed." 

"Frase?" 

"It seems rather silly now to think that I've been guarding my actions so carefully. I thought it was impossible that you should return my feelings. Particularly given your marriage, and the romances I have witnessed. I suppose I should have paid more attention to the subtler signs, but that has always been somewhat of a blind spot of mine, never being able to believe that a romantic interest might be returned. I... I confess that my experience with men is not great, but I think we can make our way together. As partners, as you say. I assume given your identification that you have, well, some experience with men?" 

... 

"Ray?" 

... 

"Ray? 

... 

"Oh dear. I -- I've misunderstood. I... Ray, I can only offer my most abject apologies, and assure you that this will _never_ \--" 

"--Fraser. Shut up." 

"Understood, Ray. Goodbye." 

"No! Don't hang up, Fraser, just stop talking for a minute. Okay, I don't know what the hell's going on here, but yeah, I _do_ have some experience with men, and if you're saying what I think you're saying, then I don't know who came up with the question but the answer is hell yeah, okay? So quit it with the apologizing already, or I'll make you wait for the third date before I put out." 

"..." 

"Okay?" 

"Yes, Ray." 

"Good. Great. Greatness. That's -- oh shoot. Uh, Fraser, when this day's over I'd like to take you back to my place and make out like teenagers, okay?" 

"... _Yes_ , Ray." 

"Good. But first, could you get over here to Farver's Shoes on East Bay Street like I asked Frannie to ask you?" 

"..." 

"Frase? Hello, Fraser? Are you there?" 

"Yes, Ray, I'm right here. I'll be there as quickly as possible. I just need to have a word with Constable Turnbull before I go." 

"Okay, whatever. I'll hold off the bust till you get here then. Hey." 

"Yes?" 

"I, uh... I'll see ya." 

"Yes, Ray. You will. Goodbye." 

"Bye, Frase." 

"Welcome to the Canadian Consulate! Bienvenue--" 

"Turnbull, the switchboard indicates when a call is coming from an inside line." 

"Ah, I see! My apologies, Constable Fraser. How may I help you?" 

"Well, it's about this... message that you took." 

"Yes sir. The Inspector wonders if we could use thistles in the boutonnieres for--" 

"No, Turnbull. The message about Detective Vecchio." 

"Ah. Yes. Have you spoken to him yet?" 

"Yes, just now." 

"How? Well, I assume... well, sir, generally one begins to notice that one is having certain... feelings which-- " 

"Turnbull." 

"Yes?" 

"Who called with the message?" 

"I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with the young lady, sir. She informed me that Detective Dewey had asked her to call on behalf of Lieutenant Welsh, who had promised to pass along the message provided Francesca would 'go put some more clothes on already.' In all confidence, sir, I find it terribly romantic." 

"Turnbull, how's your hearing?" 

"Earrings would be out of uniform, sir." 

"Yes. Is it possible that the message might have been something other than... let me get your exact wording... 'Ray wants to know if it bothers you that he's gay'?" 

"Well... I don't... " 

"Turnbull, just think. Is it possible?" 

"To be honest, sir, I did think at first that the young lady had said 'fathers' rather than 'bothers'." 

"Ah." 

"And... well, I suppose the last word might have been 'gray', but that wouldn't make any sense, would it?" 

"No, Turnbull, it certainly wouldn't. Thank you, Turnbull." 

"Have a good day, sir!" 

* * *

End While You Were Out by Hel Virago:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
